gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 250 - Vermont in Spring
Ch. 249 - New Direction Ch. 251 - Extraction Point CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Change of Ranks Travel to Campground Find 12 hidden objects in Campground 2. Path Less Travled Place 4 Wooden Trail in the Garden 3. Make this Work Travel to Clover Village Paradox Find 6 differences in Clover Village Paradox 4. The State Animal Have 3 Morgan Horse Statue in the Garden Upgrade 1 Wooden Trail to Level 2 5. Friend in Need Return to Speedway Balloon Race Find 12 hidden objects in Speedway Balloon Race 6. Abrasions Travel to Spanish Windmills Time Loop Match 12 details in Spanish Windmills Time Loop 7. Protocol Revisions Travel to Spring Picnic Find 12 hidden objects in Spring Picnic 8. Age of Vikings Return to Forest Lodge Find 12 hidden objects in Forest Lodge 9. Vendetta Travel to Garden Dancing Paradox Find 6 differences in Garden Dancing Paradox 10. Thundering Gallop Upgrade 1 Morgan Horse Statue to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wooden Trail to Level 3 11. Spring Shine Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 250 scenes Have 1 Spring Camp in the Garden 12. Complete the Maple Tapping Equipment Collection Collect the Maple Tapping and place it in your Garden. 13. Spring in Spring Upgrade 1 Spring Camp to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Morgan Horse Statue to Level 3 14. By the Spring Shore Upgrade 1 Spring Camp to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Spring Camp to Level 5 15. Build the Spring Picnic Complete the Spring Picnic Wonder 16. Spring had Sprung Upgrade the Spring Picnic to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Campground Earn 2 stars in Campground! 3 Star Spanish Windmills Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Spanish Windmills Time Loop! 3 Star Spring Picnic Earn 3 stars in Spring Picnic! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 250 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 250 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 250 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Change of Ranks Ch.250/S.1 - Campground I know that it may be difficult for many to digest. But these are hard times and the Senior Council was never known for its tolerance levels. It's find. I'm still a member fo the Time Society and this break from the leader rank will help me in sharpening my skills. You never know. I may be a better agent on the field than calling the shots from a room in the Time Manor. How's Richard taking the news? I haven't got the chance to speak in him post breaking the news. On another note, it was surprising to hear that Lulu couldn't make it to the Manor in time. She was not in the neighborhood. But everyone else made it. Even those in the Beyond. This is exactly what I should stop doing *Focus on the task assigned, Alistair.* Quest:Make this Work Ch.250/S.2 - Clover Village Paradox Oh, yes! It's done! Communicator network has been restored and the signal strength is as strong as a horse. I was informed by Quincy on the change of leadership, My work on the network is complete, Richard. Excellent. Now, let's give Eleanor a call. *Please, make this work.* Somebody picked it up and then the communicator went dead. I tried calling back. But it's dead now. Is she in more trouble? What if she is being help captive by someone... or something? Now all hopes rest on Enrique. But he has to work faster now. Eleanor may not have much time left on the clock. Quest:Friend in Need Ch.154/S.5 - Speedway Balloon Race Enrique needs help. He shouldn't be allowed to work alone like this for hours at a stretch. Enrique, you have to stop and let someone help you. You don't have to do this on your oen. I can help you in reaching the solution quickly. If I had taken down Caleb when I crossed with him in the Manor, none of this would have happened. It's alright to lose a fight, Enrique. It'll help you figure out a way to make you stronger. So that I don't fall next time and I won't. We've got the location coordinates now. But it can't be this place. I just came back from the Beyond. Eleanor can't be there! Quest:Abrasions Ch.250/S.3 - Spanish Windmills Time Loop It's not that I never wanted this job. But this was not how I saw it coming to me. I have been informed of a breakthrough in finding Eleanor's location. It's in the Beyond. But I never saw anything in the Beyond which hinted at her presence there, You are referring to the absence of temporal abrasions in the Beyond. But that must never negate the possibility of an abnormal temporal event. Load up a Time Machine and travel to these coordinates. Take Alistair along as well. And keep a low profile? Yes. Keep a low profile. Enrique may want to tag along. But let's keep him out of this for now. Quest:Protocol Revision Ch.250/S.4 - Spring Picnic More details on Alistair's demotion have started tricklingn in. And some of those details are quite reassuring for everyone. It's going to be a temporary reduction in rank and Alistair will resume duties a team leader in time. The catch is that he must prove to the Senior Council that he is worthy of holding the position. Now comes the best part. I saved it for the last. The Senior Council has made it clear that no plans to build the Time Ship will be entertained. All our agents on the field have a new protocol to follow too. The Senior Council has authorized everyone to recover or destroy any Time Ship component which is out there. Quest:Age of Vikings Ch.224/S.2 - Forest Lodge Eleanor was teleported to the age of Vikings. However, it's not in our timeline, but in the Beyond. Now I'm more curious that ever. Was it the explosion which triggered the teleportation? Or did Eleanor randomly dial in some coordinates just to get to safely before the Time Machine blew up? It's totally unfair of Richard to stop me from going to the Beyond. On second thought, even Alistair wouldn't have allowed me to go. I hope they find Eleanor in the Beyond. I got to hear about what happened when Megan tried to contact her and that isn't a good piece of news. Quest:Vendetta Ch.250/S.5 - Garden Dancing Paradox Enrique isn't in the best of spirits, is he? Let me take him out for a walk and fix a Paradox in the process. So how lond do you plan to blame yourself for losing Caleb in a fistfight,Enrique? None of this would have happened if... I got that part! Do you wish to brood about it forever or do you want to introduce your fist to his face? This is new! I thought you'd be coming up with a more refined and composed plan. Well... maybe I'm changing my approach as well with the change of role. Now that I like! So what's the plan? I'm in! We are going to run that excuse of a time traveler to the ground. And when I find that presumptuous rascal, he's going to regret the moment he decided to barge into my house! Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 250